Carnaval Boom
|artist = Latino Sunset |year = 2016 |dlc = February 16, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |dg = |mode = Solo |difficulty=Hard |effort=Intense |nogm = 4 |mc = Green/Orange |pc = |gc = |lc = https://instagram.com/p/BJ3S0AIAeOI/ |pictos = 106 |nowc = Samba |audio = |perf = Audrey Alcidehttps://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=2m13s |kcal = 18.5 |dura = 2:46}}Latino Sunset tarafından "Carnaval Boom" , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı kadındır. Kahverengi tüylü saçları var ve büyük turuncu tüyleri olan yeşil ve bronz bir çiçek taç, yeşil ve turuncu sütyen, turuncu tüylü kanatlar, bağlı bacak askılı yeşil iç çamaşırı ve turuncu tüylü tüylü yeşil stiletto botlar giyiyor. Arka Plan Arka plan Brezilyalı bir festival. Sarı ve siyah geçit kamyonunda dansçının pastel klonları var. Daha sonra, dansçının performansını gösteren büyük ekranlar var. Gökyüzü kararır ve araba onunla kararır. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1,2 ve 3: Bir öpücük uçurun ve kollarınızı yavaşça yanlara doğru açın. Gold Moves 4: Ellerini yukarı kaldır ve sol bacağını geç. Samba gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 samba gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 in-game Samba gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 samba gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest maps: *Around The World Appearance in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Latin Flavor *Feather Fever *Celebrate Carnival *Sun, Sand and Sea *Crazy Carnival *All Songs A-E Trivia *Bu, Ubisoft tarafından serideki ilk Portekizce şarkıdır. *Şarkının '' (Samba) '' kod adına göre, bu şarkının orijinal adı '' "Samba Samba" '' olarak adlandırılacaktı. ** Ek olarak, sanatçı '' Latino Sunset '' yerine '' Pierre Billion '' olarak alacaktı. *''Just Dance Now '' de, bu şarkıyı seçerseniz telefonunuzda bir yer tutucu kapak görünecektir. Bu, bu şarkının kapağının henüz serbest bırakılmadığından olabilir. * , Mardi Gras çalma listesindeki VIP olarak etiketlenmemiş tek Just Dance 2017 şarkısıydı. **Ancak, '' Just Dance Now '' da '' Macarena '' ücretsiz olduğunda, '' Carnaval Boom '' daha sonra VIP olarak etiketlendi. *Garip bir şekilde, oyunun 7. Gen sürümleri, şarkı menüde görüntülendiğinde menü simgesini menü başlığı olarak kullanır; bu nedenle, menü afişlerinin sadece arka planı göstermesi gerekiyor olsa da, koç hala içinde bulunmaktadır. Galeri Game Files Samba_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Carnaval Boom'' Samba cover albumcoach.png| album coach Samba cover albumbkg.png| album background Carnavalboom banner bkg 8.png| menu banner Samba map bkg.png| map background Samba cover@2x.jpg| cover Samba cover 1024.png| cover SambaAva.png|Avatar 200516.png|Golden avatar 300516.png|Diamond avatar Samba_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Samba jd2017 menu.png|''Carnaval Boom'' on the menu (8th-gen) CarnavalBoom2017Cover.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Carnaval Boom SambaSamba.png|Beta song title and artist Others Carnaval_Boom_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Carnaval_Boom_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Samba_jdnowcover_glitch.png|Proof of the placeholder cover Carnaval Free.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP on Just Dance Now samba banner bkg wii files.PNG|Proof of the banner being in the wii files of Videos Official Audio Carnaval Boom (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Carnaval Boom - Gameplay Teaser (US) Carnaval Boom - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2017 - Carnaval Boom Carnaval Boom - Just Dance 2018 Carnaval Boom - Just Dance Now Carnaval Boom - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Carnaval Boom - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Carnaval Boom fr:Carnaval Boom pt-br:Carnaval Boom ro:Carnaval Boom en:Carnaval Boom Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Latino Sunset Şarkıları Kategori:Portekizce Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Ubisoft Şarkıları